


An Ice Car

by sx_Woon



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Super Junior - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sx_Woon/pseuds/sx_Woon
Summary: 去吃拉面吧（终）——一辆冰车大噶上车之前，可以先复习一下超级电视里礼盒家厨房的构造，太得劲了！是车！避雷！滴！成年卡！





	An Ice Car

____________________  
李赫宰转头看着身边喝着汽水打着饱嗝的李东海，“东海啊，给我也来一口。”

“不要啊，我要一个人喝一罐！”李东海看着李赫宰偷偷地笑着，眼睛弯弯地迷成了一条缝，抓紧了手里的罐装汽水，赶紧喝了一大口，像极了一只偷腥的小猫。

李赫宰想着为什么ELF们都说李东海像小老虎，明明就是一只可爱的小奶猫，让他看见，就想，上。

心动。  
不如行动。

一只手搂住李东海的肩，另一只手扣住他的后颈，他的唇紧紧地欺上他的唇，李东海还没咽下的半口汽水，顺着他的嘴角缓缓地流下，被李赫宰用舌头接住，沿着李东海弧线绝美的下巴舔到双唇，再撬开眼前人的牙关，缠上他柔软的舌尖，将他口中甜腻的汽水卷入口中。

“李东海，你真的好甜好甜。”

咽下那口汽水，李赫宰抱住李东海，下巴抵在他宽厚的肩膀上，歪着头，浅浅地喘着气，温热的气体夹杂着汽水甜甜的香味，全部喷在了李东海的耳廓和后颈。

没想到李赫宰会突然这样说这种情话，不知道是不是因为之前喝的洋酒还没有醒，也有可能是又醉在了刚才的那个吻里，感觉脸像烧起来一样热。李赫宰看着着李东海的耳朵，一点一点的红起来，透着诱人的粉色，李赫宰扬起下巴，衔住他的耳垂，用舌头挑逗着。双手顺着李东海的背向下，伸进了他的睡裤，李赫宰停下了手上的动作，摆正身子看着李东海，眼前的李东海早就动了情，嘴唇因为刚才的吻还有一点红，水汪汪的眼睛直直的盯着他。

“我们东海，等着了呢。”

李东海怎么样也不想承认，从上个月开始准备大队演唱会，又是准备新专辑录音，又是学新专辑的编舞，还要准备D&E的演唱会舞台，他已经很久没和小赫宰见过面了。

许久不见，甚是想念。

刚才在回家的路上就已经打定了主意，所以洗完澡之后，就一直真空着。

“所以呢，你不做吗？”看着李赫宰在看穿自己意图之后居然停了下来，李东海恼了。

“怎么会呢。”李赫宰说着一把脱掉了李东海的上衣，把他推倒在餐桌上，一手撑着餐桌，一手脱着李东海的睡裤，在他的颈间落下了细密而急切的吻。顺着李东海的脖子往下，是他那模样皎好的锁骨，丰满的胸肌，还有两个挺立的小粉丘，李赫宰把其中一个含进嘴里，用舌头上下左右不停地拨动，动情时还用牙齿轻轻地磨过乳尖，引得身下的人一阵颤抖。另一边，双手也没闲着，一只手揉着他的胸肌，用食指和中指夹住乳头捏动，另一只手顺着腹肌一路向下，握住李东海早已挺立馋出液体的柱身撸动。

“嗯——”李东海双手插进李赫宰的发间，配合着李赫宰手上的动作，一前一后地扭着腰，咬着下唇，但是还是忍不住发出了呻吟。

听见了那声诱人的呻吟，李赫宰直起身，脱去被汗水打湿的卫衣，换顾着四周，寻找着在上次做完后就不知道去哪里了的润滑。忽然，看着一边的冰箱，计上心头。

环着李东海的腰，把他拉到冰箱边，空出一只手拉开了冰箱门，掏出了一个冰盒。

“哐！”地一声，李赫宰把冰盒倒扣在身后的大理石桌上。一块块方形的冰块跳出了冰盒。

随手抓起一块冰块含进嘴里，贴着李东海的喉结，顺着锁骨滑到胸前。“嗯啊——赫宰啊！！”冰块的冷刺激和李赫宰火热的唇，同时包裹着李东海的乳头，冷热交替的双重刺激，让李东海终于忍不住从喉头发出了呻吟，大口地呼吸着。

融化的冰水，混合着李赫宰的唾液，沿着李东海的腹肌，不停的向下滑去，顺着人鱼线流向大腿根部，晶莹一片，看上去淫秽异常。放开了李东海左边的乳头，李赫宰把口中的冰水一口咽下，又抓起了两块冰块含在嘴里跪在了李东海的腿间，慢慢的将已经流出不少液体的龟头整个含进嘴里。

“赫宰啊——不要！”李东海在看到李赫宰含着两块冰块弯下腰的时候，已经意识到他要做什么事情了，想要制止他的时候，李赫宰已经握住了他的棒身，把自己含进了嘴里，冰凉的冰块和他柔软的舌头，包裹着李东海的柱身，李赫宰火热的手掌和口中的冰凉交替，把李东海脑中最后的那根弦崩断了，他抱住的头，飞速地前后挺动着下身。

“嗯哼——啊——嗯——赫宰啊啊”

冰块早就化成了水，把小东海淋得湿湿的，李赫宰的嘴角不知道流淌的是水还是唾液，握紧柱身的手还会是不是去撩拨一下囊袋，意识到李东海快要到了，几个深喉后迅速地退出来，飞快地用手套弄了几下，李东海就射了出来，大部分都留在了李赫宰的手上，还有不少溅在了李赫宰的脸上，胸口上，淫糜一片。

“赫宰啊，对不起”，此时的李东海，看着李赫宰脸上和胸口全是白浊的液体，嘴唇也有些肿，一下子对自己刚才的做法感到抱歉，抚上李赫宰的脸，皱着眉，愣是把好看的眉毛拧成了八字眉。

李赫宰看着李东海小心翼翼又抱歉的眼神，暗骂了一声，一把李东海拉到餐桌上把他的腿分开，将手上的液体抹进后穴，伸进了一根手指，去开拓那个他即将灌溉的洞口。

当李赫宰的食指划过后穴里的一点凸起时，李东海从唇间泄出的那声勾魂的呻吟，让李赫宰再也难以忍耐下去，另一只手飞快地解开裤带，脱下内裤解放出已经忍得泛紫的分身，另一只手两指并进，努力地坐着扩张。

 

李赫宰四指并进的时候，李东海已经发泄过一次的前端，又一次射了出来，打在李赫宰的腹肌上，淋在了小赫宰上。李赫宰眼神一暗，看来冰块真的很有用，以后，要多用用道具了。

“我们东海，是不是久等了，哥哥没进来就已经这么激动了。”拿出在李东海下身驰骋的手，约过李东海的头顶，从餐桌上放着的果盘下面拿出了套，撕开包装，套上，一气呵成。

“东海啊，刚才抢了我的拉面，现在要补偿哦。”说着，李赫宰用力一顶，那根尺寸吓人的东西，瞬间全部没入了东海的身体里。

两人同时发出了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，“东海啊，知道你给我买的冰箱还有什么作用吗？”

李赫宰环着李东海的腰，抱起他，走向了冰箱。因为突然的重心变化，李东海只能用力夹紧李赫宰的腰，李赫宰每走一步，他就觉得它更深入了一点，又胀大了几圈，后穴像是痉挛了一般吸着小赫宰。

直到李东海的背突然贴上了冰冷的冰箱壁，他才找回了一丝理智，弓起背，扶着李赫宰的肩。因为动情，李东海的睫毛上挂着亮晶晶的生理泪水，李赫宰望向那双想来清澈，此时却布满情欲的眼睛，双手托住李东海的屁股，疯狂地抽插起来。

李赫宰揉捏着手感好到让人上瘾的臀肉，分开他的臀瓣好让自己更容易地进出。

“东海久等了呢，今天哥哥一定好好喂饱你。”

李赫宰说着舔了一口李东海的耳垂，亲亲他的后颈，朝着他的敏感点吹了一口气，抱着他转了个方向，让他正对着冰箱。

李东海绝没有想到，自己有一天会被按在自己买给李赫宰的冰箱上干。抛光的银色面上隐约地映出他们交合的影子，头顶射灯的金色灯光照在李赫宰的背后，李东海侧着头看向李赫宰，他黑色的短发后晕着一片好看的金色光晕，吸引着他的身体，和他的灵魂。

李赫宰一手撑着冰箱门，一手搂过李东海的下巴，咬住他的下唇吮吸着，舌头扫过上颚和齿间，引得东海全身颤抖，后穴的高潮又一次如海浪般骤然席卷。

两人的唇依依不舍地分开，带出晶莹暧昧的银丝。

李赫宰腾出一只手拉开冰箱门，从冷藏室的冰盒里又挖出了两块冰块。从冰箱中溢出的冷气让李东海打了一个激灵，刚经过高潮后的身体一场地敏感，前端又涨大了一圈，伸出手想去抚慰它，却被李赫宰拦下。

李赫宰一手环着李东海的腰，另一只手握着冰块按上小东海。

“啊——不要了，不要啊赫宰！啊！”——

炙热而挺立的前端融化着李赫宰手里的冰块，冰凉的刺激让李东海全身疯狂的颤抖了起来，意识到李东海快要到了，李赫宰有意识地用拇指拂过马眼，加快了下身的动作，一下一下朝着李东海后穴里的敏感点撞去。每次几乎都全部抽出，再重重地撞进。

突然来临的重击让李东海几乎站不稳，一只手撑住冰箱门，另一只手握住李赫宰环在腰间的手保持平衡。冰箱随着李赫宰的撞击，一下一下发出晃动的声音。

啪啪的撞击声，李赫宰就着冰块撸动自己的水声，冰水低落到地面的滴答声，冰箱的摇晃声，李赫宰在耳边的喘息，自己喉头溢出的难忍的呻吟，和动情时两人的尖叫声......

李东海觉得自己的身体越来越软，仰起头靠在赫宰的肩上呼吸着，他每次撞进都狠狠地撞在前列腺的凸起上，鼻腔里传出的呻吟是这个夜晚最烈的情药。

李赫宰听着每次进入传来的噗嗤声，看着冰箱门上淫秽的影子，李赫宰的尺寸又一次涨大，暗骂一句该死，开始了九浅一深的最后冲刺，手上也加快了撸动的速度。“东海啊——等着我——”

在李赫宰疯狂地抽插了近百次之后，两人同时射了出来。

李东海射出的液体全部喷到了冰箱门上，顺着银色的金属外壁缓缓地留下。李赫宰拔出半软的阴茎，脱下套丢进垃圾桶，抱着李东海，扶稳他的身体，舔吻着东海满脸因为动情留下的泪水，又心疼地吻了一下他的唇，“对不起，今天是不是太过分了”

李东海脑海里还回响着刚才的声音，害羞地埋进李赫宰的胸口。

李赫宰看他不说话，以为他是累了，把他打横抱起去洗澡。

在踏进卫生间门的时候，李赫宰听到了从胸口传来的小奶音：

“喜欢。”


End file.
